


After Hours

by jadetea



Series: Revelations After Dark [1]
Category: Villainous Nights (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F, Face-Sitting, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadetea/pseuds/jadetea
Summary: "How about you fuck me so hard the desk breaks?"An established Bat/Cat/MC take on Andi's S5E2 heart scene.(bc we all know Bat was totally peeping)
Relationships: Andi Kim/Juliette Optima, Andi Kim/Main Character, Juliette Optima/Main Character
Series: Revelations After Dark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572043
Comments: 22
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The non-heart version of this scene made me start shipping the meme sandwich.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT 17DEC19: Now with paragraph breaks! No one told me the formatting was all jacked up :(

_"How about you fuck me so hard the desk breaks?"_

I'm still processing Andi's suggestion when my purse buzzes. I look at her sheepishly. 

"Babe, no!" Andi whines, "Leave it!" 

I kiss her cheek in apology, then pull out my phone.

**Juliette**  
ARE YOU GUYS DOING WHAT I THINK YOURE DOING  
THERE ARE SECURITY CAMERAS!!  
I CANT BELIEVE YOU GUYS ARE HAVING OFFICE SEX  
*WITHOUT ME* 

I laugh and show Andi my phone. She grins and starts looking around. She points out a nearby security camera and blows a kiss towards it. I follow up with a flirty wave. My phone buzzes again.

**Juliette**  
IM LIKE TWO MINUTES AWAY  
BUT I CANT VISIT AND KEEP SECURITY AWAY AT THE SAME TIME  
AAAAARRRGH 

Andi gives the camera an exaggerated pout, then pulls her own phone out to text Juliette.

**Andi**  
i guess you'll just have to enjoy the show! 

**Kara**  
Save us a copy? 

**Juliette**  
save a copy? yes.  
for you? maybe if you're nice 

**Andi**  
we can be *very* nice to you 

**Juliette**  
deal 

"And you wanted me to ignore my phone," I tease. 

Andi huffs and pulls me by the hips, "Maybe she'd visit to get our attention if we didn't answer." 

"Hmm," I run my hands up and down her sides, "I guess we'll never know." 

She reaches up to pull me in for a kiss, one hand on my hip while the other tangles in my hair. She tugs gently, then trails her lips down my exposed throat, down to my collarbone, where she uses her teeth to leave a mark. 

She leans back to examine her handiwork. I surge forward to kiss the smirk off her face, nibbling her lower lip with my teeth. She moans and lets me deepen the kiss. 

We stay like that—kissing hungrily and exploring each other with our hands—until Andi gently pushes me back. 

"Wait. Wait," she catches her breath, "I was thinking…Um. How do you feel about roleplay?" 

She doesn't look at me directly, her expression shy. I take a little too long to respond, so she starts backpedaling. 

"I–I mean, we haven't talked about it before, so if you don't want to that's fine!" 

Andi blushes harder. Although she looks adorable, I don't let her stew in embarrassment _too_ long. 

"Slow down, I'm just thinking," I cup her cheek, "What exactly are you suggesting?" 

"Um. Since we're in an office, I was thinking I could be your cute secretary…" 

"Mm, go on," I lean forward and brush my lips over her ear. 

"Ah! Uh–maybe we could…um," her voice trails off when I nibble her earlobe, "God, that's distracting–I…I was thinking you'd be my b-boss and, uh…" 

She hisses when I start kissing her neck. 

"Hey! I'm trying t–oh my god, babe!" 

I stop briefly so she can finish, "Cat got your tongue?" 

Andi groans, but otherwise ignores the comment, "I was thinking you could be my boss, and that you wanted to give me a 'special bonus' for being such a good employee." 

"Oh? What would this 'special bonus' be?" I cup her breasts, "A raise? Promotion?" 

"Nnh, you know what I mean." 

"Maybe, but I want you to tell me anyways." I tug her bra down so I can tease her nipples. 

"Ah! Um, we've both–ooh!–both wanted to fuck each other," she hisses, "For a long time. So…" 

I stop teasing her, "Well, Ms. Kim–" 

Andi moans and tries to press herself against my hands, but I step back from her. 

"Your quarterly performance review was excellent. I'm very impressed." 

"O–oh? Really?" Andi pitches her voice high and sweet, "I really love working under you." 

"Do you?" I raise an eyebrow, "I was thinking about rewarding you with a promotion. There's an opening in another department." 

"No! Don't!" Andi is bright red again, "I mean, that's not what I want." 

"Well, I don't have much else I can offer you," I step back into Andi's personal space, "And you deserve more than just a pay raise." 

Andi fidgets a little under my stare. I'm getting a little warm over how much power Andi is letting me have over her. 

"Do you have any ideas for a better reward?" I tip her chin up with one finger, "Perhaps something more…personal?" 

Andi's so gorgeous with her hair down. I tuck a stray lock behind her ear and keep my thumb on her cheek after. 

"I…I've seen the way you look at me, Ma'am," Andi eyes are dark and hungry. 

"Oh? What have you seen?" 

"I…I've noticed how your eyes wander," Andi leans into my touch, "Especially on days I wear a skirt." 

I press my thumb to Andi's lips and she takes it into her mouth, licking and sucking. My other hand slides down to her waist to press us together. 

"Can you blame me? You _have_ been awfully distracting lately," my hand slips under her shorts to squeeze her ass, "Don't think I haven't noticed your skirts getting shorter every week. Or how you drop your things every time I'm behind you." 

I settle both my hands on her ass and lean over her. 

"You–you're very distracting, too, Ma'am. You're…oh god, you're so beautiful," her voice shakes when I start kneading the soft flesh under my hands, "Sometimes…sometimes you get me so hot I–" 

Andi bites her lip and looks up at me with false modesty. 

I pull hard, grinding my hips against her, "Continue." 

"I…I want to touch myself so badly, or for you to touch me, " Andi throws her arms around my neck, "I always get so hot that I can barely wait until I'm home. God…sometimes I don't, and I have to find somewhere to relieve myself–a bathroom, an empty office…once I even touched myself on the train ride home." 

"Naughty girl," I squeeze her ass again, "Did you touch yourself at work hoping I would notice? Imagine it was me touching you on the train? In public?" 

"Nnh…I–yes," Andi tries to grind against me, but my grip holds her steady, "I…it's always better when I pretend it's you." 

I press my forehead to hers. It's silent aside from our ragged breaths, and I close my eyes to savor the moment. It's rare for to Andi let go like this, to be so openly needy. 

"It sounds like you have an idea for a nice reward," I indulge her with another roll of my hips, "How do you imagine me touching you?" 

Andi lets out a quiet whine, her head bowing forward to rest against my chest, "Sometimes…sometimes you come up to me from behind. You whisper in my ear and I eagerly bend over for you. At my desk or in your office…anywhere you want me. 

I reward her candor by slipping my thigh between hers. 

"O–oh! That's…!" Andi's center is wet and hot against my skin, "Other times you order me to crawl under your desk a–and service you with my mouth." 

"Is that it?" I tighten my hold on her hips, helping her rub against me, "Nothing else?" 

"Hnng–oh! My favorite…" she trails off, eyes distant, "I love it when…mm–ah! Baaaabe!" 

Andi writhes under my touch, then lets out a desperate whine when I slow down. 

"You were saying?" 

"I don't…can't–please!" she's almost sobbing. 

"Tell me your favorite fantasy, Ms. Kim," I dig my nails into her skin, "Then I'll give you your special reward." 

"I…I can't stay at my a–apartment, so you… _fuck_ ," she tightens her grip on me, "You take me home. Seduce me. We fuck all night. The next day t–too! You want me so badly… can't keep your hands off my body." 

Wow…those images are pretty hot. Does Andi have other fantasies I don't know about? Does Juliette? 

Wait. Juliette is Bat. 

She should _at least_ have plenty of…"inspiration" from the internet. Could she use her tech skills to make toys? She could totally outfit a whole sex dungeon if she wanted to. 

…note to self: Ask Juliette if she has a hidden sex dungeon full of Bat toys. 

Andi whines louder against my neck, "Please, _please_!" 

"Well, I _did_ say I would reward you," I use my powers to sweep my desk clear, "And since you've been so honest–" 

I spin Andi around and shove her towards my desk, then lock both her wrists in front of her so she's forced to bend forward. My fingers skim against her thighs. She was right—I can't keep my hands off of her. It's a struggle to stop touching her long enough to take her shorts off, but she wiggles out of them eventually. 

"Quick check in, do we need a safe word?" I rest my hand on the small of her back, skin tingling against hers. 

"Uh…um," Andi can barely string two words together, "No? If I say stop, then you should. My safe word is 'adenosine', for future reference." 

Odd choice, but this wasn't the time to ask about it. 

"Okay, sweetie. Good to know," I kiss the top of her head, then fall back into our play, "Do you like this? Being bent over my desk–on display for me to enjoy?" 

I emphasize the point by cupping her over her panties. She spreads her legs further apart to give me more access. 

"Yes! _God_ , yes!" Andi tries to rock back onto my hand, but my powers hold her still, "Please! Touch me, _fuck me_!" 

Her panties are absolutely soaked. I snap the waistband against her skin and she squeaks. 

"These are rather cute, but they're also in the way," I pull at her waistband again, "How attached are you to these?" 

Andi turns around as best as she can—which is a lot considering how flexible she is—and stares at me wide-eyed. I pull the waistband a little harder, and she catches on. "Yes! I mean–no!," she's nodding furiously, "You can do whatever you want with them!" 

"With me" goes unspoken, but I don't need telepathy to hear that thought. 

"Good," I give her a dirty grin, "Now face forward before I spank you." 

She actually hesitates and bites her lip, "Uh…that's not really a puni–" 

Smack! 

I spank her without even thinking—a reflexive action to her sass… guess I'm learning new things about myself tonight. 

She whips her head forward immediately, and when there's no follow-up she rests her forehead against the desk. I trail my fingers over her reddened cheek, and she whines loudly. I _really_ hope Juliette is keeping security away. 

"You naughty girl," I dig my nails into her soft rear, "You liked that, didn't you?" 

She moans louder and her voice comes out breathy, "Yes! You can… you can touch me any way you want!" 

I spank her again, "Any way I want…?" 

To her credit, my girlfriend catches on quickly, "Any way you want me, Ma'am." 

Holy shit. Andi hasn't even touched me yet and I'm so wet. I'm starting to understand why she usually enjoys taking charge. Her total submission is exhilarating—at least part of that comes from appreciating the amount of trust she's giving me. 

I'm _very_ eager to reward that trust.

"Good girl. I like good girls, Ms. Kim—or should I call you Andi?" 

"Andi, please… Ma'am," she almost forgets, but I'm not feeling strict. 

"Nice catch, Andi," I trace a finger up her inner thighs, "You've been so good, so patient. Time for your reward." 

Her panties rip in a flash of red light, leaving Andi completely exposed. I smear her arousal all over my fingers, placing two at her entrance. My other hand brushes her clit—earning me another cute squeak—then slides over her mouth so she can taste herself. 

"Suck." 

And she does. I slide my fingers into her mouth and pussy at the same time. Her tongue feels rough, and she keeps working it against my fingertips. Andi feels so hot and wet on both my hands. I slip a third finger inside her easily, and her cries of pleasure let me know she enjoys the stretch. 

I pull my hand out of her mouth—she whines—and take off her bra. It joins the rest of our clothes and I slide my hand between the desk and Andi's chest. Between the office AC and her arousal, Andi's nipples are stiff and sensitive in my palm. I cup her breast, squeezing _almost_ hard enough to bruise. 

My lips and teeth explore everywhere I can reach, turning Andi into an incoherent puddle of noise. She cries especially loud when I reach the side of her neck. 

"Do you like it when I mark up your body?" I whisper in her ear, "Does it turn you on knowing everyone will see it and know I've had my way with you?" 

Andi's legs are shaking. Her insides clamp around my fingers, tensing as she approaches her climax. I keep a steady pace—I want to build her pleasure as much as I can before she peaks. 

"Nnh! Yes! I…oh my god, you feel so _good_!" 

Andi's skin shines with sweat. Her breaths come hard and fast. She twists and writhes beneath me, trying to use her flexibility to gain more friction. 

"You're getting tight, babe. Are you close?" 

"Yes! Please, just–nngh!… I'm so close, baby, please! I need–unf–more!" 

"Hold on for me, Andi," I hold steady, keeping her hot without pushing her to the edge, "Don't come until I say so. Can you do that, sweetie?" 

"Baaaaaabe!" she whines, "I don't … maybe?" 

"Can you do it _for me_?" 

I see her struggle against her bonds for the first time, but I leave them when she doesn't tell me to stop. 

"God, babe. I can't–I _need_ you!" 

I curl my fingers slightly, just barely rubbing against her walls, "I've got you, sweetie. Just hold on a little more for me, okay?" 

She replies wordlessly, crying out as I stroke her inside. I can tell she's nearly at her limit by the way her legs shake. Her hands are white-knuckled fists, trying to thrash against my powers. 

I lean forward so my body presses down on her, skin to skin. My thrusting fingers keep working, going faster every second. I use my other hand to rub her clit roughly and give her everything I've got—loving her as hard as I can. 

"Come. Now." 

I sink my teeth into her shoulder as she jerks and twitches underneath me. I don't let up, making sure to extend her pleasure for as long as I can. I finally slow my pace as she comes down, her body starting to relax. 

Then I speed up again, catching her off guard. 

"Wait–I just…!" 

She trails off with a groan. 

"I want to watch you fall apart one more time.“

I grind against her while my hands build her to another peak. It doesn't give me much relief, but I know how much Andi likes it when enjoy myself. My girlfriend lets go completely—alternating between babbling praise and pleas. 

"That's it baby, one more time," my voice comes out husky, "Come for me." 

And she does. 

I work her through her second peak, gently stroking until she comes all the way down. She gasps one last time when I pull my fingers out of her. We're both slumped on my desk in a messy, sweaty pile. I put my wet fingers in front of Andi—giving her the option, but not ordering her to clean me. She mewls and licks my fingers weakly, and I end up wiping them on my skirt. 

My powers flicker and release her wrists. I pull them closer to check for bruises, then kiss them when I find none. I end up getting carried away and trailing more kisses along Andi's arms and shoulders. Andi doesn't respond beyond a pleased hum, so I keep up the light affection while she gathers her bearings. 

Andi finally starts moving with a groan when I play with her hair. Despite our recent activities, it's not tangled, just messy—her hair is practically its own superpower. I ease up so she can roll over to face me. 

I feel mushy and warm when I see her face. It's rare to see Andi mellow or relaxed—she's always somewhere between hyped and mischievous. I don't think I've ever seen this serene outside of sleep. 

She stretches languidly with a happy sigh, and her expression changes to a familiar grin, "Enjoying the view?" 

"Yeah," I'm too happy to be anything but sincere, "You're so beautiful." 

Andi beams at me. Her mouth opens and closes a few times, and she ends up replying with a flustered, "You–! You can't just…ahh!" 

She hides her face in her hands, "I'm so lame!" 

"Yeah, but at least you're cute," I tug her hands away to give her a chaste kiss, "I feel special when I get to see you like this." 

She mumbles something against my lips, but I just kiss her again. We keep kissing—slow and sweet—until we're startled by our phones buzzing. I laugh and pull away to check. 

**Juliette**  
OK THAT WAS REALLY HOT AND I LOVE U BOTH  
BUT ALSO HURRY UP AND GTFO  
IM NOT GOING HELP IF YOU GET CHARGED WITH PUBLIC INDECENCY  
… well, okay. i would, but dont make me need to!! 

Andi makes a heart with her hands at the security camera. I roll my eyes and start salvaging my clothes.

 **Juliette**  
get dressed and GET OUT! 

**Andi**  
ilu2 bb :3 

"Stop that," I float Andi's phone out of her grip until it's too high for her to reach, "Get dressed—we still have another appointment tonight."

"Appointment?" Andi slips her hoodie back on, "Is that what we're calling her? So cold~!" 

I use my powers to pick up the remnants of Andis panties and tuck them in my bag. 

"Oh shit, I forgot you did that. God, that was _so_ hot."

I smirk, "Such a shame you don't have a spare."

"Shit!" Andi looks thunderstruck. She looks frantic for a moment before realizing she wore shorts today, "Wait. I'm good, nevermind."

"For now," I reply with a teasing lilt, "Come on, let's go before we tempt fate."

"Kara! You just jinxed us!" Andi hisses.

"Guess we'd better hurry up then!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, Juliette? Do you have a secret sex dungeon hidden in the city?" 
> 
> Oops. I had meant to ask…well, that, but with subtlety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut this chapter! Just feels

We meet up with a pouting Juliette a few blocks away from Optimus. Andi and I team up to kiss both her cheeks, which mollifies her… somewhat.

"Is that how you greet your wonderful girlfriend who slaved over a hot computer while you canoodled without her?" she folds her arms and gives us both a mock glare.

Okay, maybe not mollified at all. Thankfully, there's an easy fix.

"Hmm. Maybe?" Andi—as always—chooses to push her buttons instead.

I pull Juliette down for a sweet kiss to cut off the bickering before it can start. Andi catches my chastising expression and follows my example without teasing.

We trade turns kissing Juliette until she's giggling at us to stop.

"It's getting late, we should really get going," her cheeks are bright red, "And I remember being promised something nice."

"Excuse you," Andi bumps her hip playfully, "I said we'd be _very_ nice."

We let Juliette take the middle spot as we make our way to the closest station. Juliette and Andi are discussing whose apartment we should go to when I remember my idle thoughts from earlier.

"Hey, Juliette? Do you have a secret sex dungeon hidden in the city?"

Oops. I had meant to ask…well, that, but with subtlety.

My girlfriends both freeze and turn to look at me. Andi with disbelief and Juliette with with embarrassment.

"What? Kara, there's no way–"

"Yeah, I don't–"

"–she could have hidden something that awesome from us, right?" Andi continues, "Where did you even get that idea?"

"It's not that out there!"

Andi raises an eyebrow.

I mirror her expression, "We're part of a supervillain conspiracy that operates out of an advanced underground lair connected to its own subway network."

"…well, when you put it like that–"

Andi turns her mischievous grin onto Juliette.

"–have you been holding out on us, Bat?"

Juliette hesitates for a moment too long.

"Holy shit!" Andi mirrors my own shock, and she's practically bouncing off the alley walls, "Seriously?"

Juliette's blush brightens, "It's not like that!"

Andi gears up to interrogate Juliette, but I put a hand on her shoulder. She stops, then notices how nervous Juliette looks. We give her a moment to collect herself.

"I mean, I don't have a sex dungeon, secret or otherwise–"

We both ignore Andi's disappointed sigh.

"–but. Um. You just reminded me of something else."

She fidgets a little more.

"Hey, I'm just being a brat, you don't have to talk about it," Andi reassures her. I nod in agreement.

"I want to! Just…it's kind of embarrassing? Can you wait until we're on the train?"

Andi and I agree. Juliette calms down, but she still shoots us both nervous smiles as we make our way underground. When we finally reach the train, she plops onto a seat and we end up in our usual arrangement: I curl up to her side while Andi lays across our laps.

Juliette sets the train on a loop—a safety measure in case we were tailed—then takes my hand. We wait quietly for her to continue, though Andi's patience is less about self-control and more due to Juliette playing with her hair. Juliette seems just as captivated by Andi's loose hair as I was earlier. She takes a deep breath, then lets out a nervous laugh.

"Right. Um, I already said I don't have a sex dungeon, right?"

I nod, Andi hums.

"Yeah…when you brought it up just reminded me of another project? It's a new thing, which is partially why I was embarrassed."

"Aw, sweetie," Andi croons, "We love your nerd projects! Especially the ones that kick ass."

I swat Andi's thigh, but her grin doesn't fade.

"Oh! Um. Thanks? This is something a little different from my usual projects…"

Andi starts to open her mouth again, so I send her a quick message.

 **Kara**  
I know you're trying to be supportive, but let her finish talking 

Juliette doesn't notice our byplay, "I started thinking about it after Andi got outed–

Andi cringes.

"–well, it actually crossed my mind pretty often when we were dealing with Charles, but I started working on it seriously after we went to LA together. I was… I guess you could say the trip inspired me?"

 **Andi**  
Kara, I'm dying. I need to know! 

**Kara**  
Hush! 

"Anyways, the original idea was that in the worst case scenario, we'd all need a safehouse if we got doxxed. I thought about renting a few apartments around the city when Charles was threatening you."

"O…kay?" Andi sounds confused, and I'll admit to not following along either, "This all sounds like pretty normal Bat stuff."

Juliette waves her hand in a so-so gesture, "Like I said, Andi getting unmasked made me revisit the idea. When the worst happened…I hated seeing you so miserable, Andi.

"I couldn't help with your cabin fever because taking you to a safehouse would just be boxing you in a different apartment, and I couldn't set up something bigger without risking unwanted attention."

"Stop beating yourself up," Andi nuzzles Juliette's stomach, "You did the best you could…and I wouldn't have made it through all that without you and Kara."

"I just–" she sighed, "I was just so frustrated! What's the point of having all these resources if I can't use them to take care of my loved ones? Worse, I could have taken us on vacation, I just hadn't thought of it because I was so focused on Optimus."

Ouch. I didn't realize using Robin's connections bothered Juliette that much. No wonder she was so down when we first got to LA.

"Hey, we got our nice vacation eventually though, right?" I kissed her cheek, "You can take us on another after we take down Optimus. We're getting a little side tracked, though. You were going to tell us about…?"

 **Andi**  
It still sounds like a secret sex dungeon! 

**Kara**  
Andi! 

"Oh! I mean, it's related to all of that. It was really nice spending time with you two in LA," Juliette smiled shyly, "I've never really shared a living space with anyone before. Maybe with my parents when I was little, but I had my own room at boarding school, then I got my own apartment in college, so…

"It was… nice. Spending so much time together, or just being near each other, even when we were doing different things. So I wanted to make sure if things went south again or just whenever, we could have that here. I–um…I was going to tell you guys soon. I just wanted to have everything ready before I brought it up."

Juliette's turns away from us, as though she's afraid of how we'll react. There's a pause while Andi and I digest what she's implying.

"Um. Guys?" Juliette turns back, then her eyes widen in alarm, "Andi?! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you!"

Now that I'm looking directly at her, I can see Andi's eyes are watery, though she's smiling brightly.

"Shut up, you doofus!" Andi sniffles a little, "I'm happy! You two are making me so mushy today…"

It's like the sun comes out when Juliette smiles back. She looks amazed, like she can't believe Andi's real.

"I'm happy too, babe," I squeeze her hand, "But… just so we're on the same page, are you saying you set up a place for us to live together?"

"Yeah," she nods shyly, "I know it's kind of fast since we haven't been together all that long–not like this, I mean. "

She gestures to our general vicinity.

"Gay?" Andi teases. Juliette looks confused, and I jokingly cover Andi's mouth. She licks my hand, then pouts when she realizes that's not an effective tactic with me.

"This is really sweet, Juliette," I kiss her on the lips, "But you're right about how it's kind of a big step."

"Oh, yeah, totally!" Juliette's nervous energy returns, "That's why I was thinking it could be more like…a part-time place? Instead of moving in, maybe we just spend weekends or date nights there?"

Andi doesn't move my hand, but she waggles her eyebrows at both of us.

"Do I want to know–"

 **Andi**  
I can't believe our sugar mama bought us a love nest! 

I accidentally project that to Juliette, who gasps theatrically.

"I see how it is," she pretends to be offended, "You just want me for my money."

Andi pulls my hand off her mouth, "And your hot bod."

I roll my eyes and cut them off before they start up the Cat and Bat comedy show, "Wait, why did sex dungeons make you think about living together?"

Andi looks like she's won the lottery, and Juliette hides her face in her hands.

"Oh my god, do we actually have a sex dungeon safe house?!" Andi jumps up and latches onto Juliette, "Please say yes!"

"I told you, I don't have anything like that!" Juliette's voice drops to a mumble, "But I thought about it when Kara brought it up. It's not like I couldn't afford it if you guys wanted to add a…let's call it a playroom."

"Ooh! Let's do it!" Andi presses kisses all over her face, "I'll chip in! I want to see what Kara's DIY skills make of it!"

Right, Andi's a celebrity again. Does that make me a sugar baby twice over? A double sugar baby?

Holy shit, I have two rich, hot girlfriends. College-me would be amazed!

"Not to be a party pooper, but do either of you even know what a 'playroom' would need?"

"Sweetie. Honey. Babe," Andi pats my thigh, "Finding out's half the fun."

I blush furiously. It wouldn't be the first time Andi's expanded my horizons.

"Also, uh…" Juliette adds nervously, "I think you've forgotten how much time I spend on the internet as Bat."

"Yeah, but 99% of BDSM porn is super bullshit," Andi counters.

"Oh. No, that's not what I meant," Juliette says hastily, "I ended up doing research after I starting digging up dirt on Optimus. I wanted to expose abusers, not consenting kinksters."

"Now I'm wondering how many of my bosses are the people you're referencing," Andi shudders, "And if they're the former or latter. Or both."

"Gross!" I poke Andi in the ribs, "Those are my bosses too!"

I try, but don't manage to stifle a yawn.

"Juliette, is there anything else you wanted to mention? It's getting kind of late."

"Don't worry, Jules," Andi smirks, " _I_ can go _all_ night long."

"Well, you did promise to be very nice," Juliette taps her chin, "Whose place are we heading to?"

"How livable is the love nest? It's Friday night anyways, so we won't have to worry about getting to work on time," Andi starts blatantly teasing our girlfriend, walking fingers up her arm.

"Ah. Um. It's already furnished?" Juliette turns such a lovely pink when we flirt with her, "The fridge is probably empty, but there should at least be instant coffee or tea?"

"I don't know about you," Andi shifts so she's straddling Juliette, "But I'd love to spend this weekend testing out all that furniture."

Andi gives up any pretense of subtlety and starts grinding against Juliette's lap. My wet panties remind me how Andi hadn't gotten the chance to return the favor for me earlier. I clench my thighs, which Andi notices. She grabs Juliette's hand and moves it under my skirt. I moan and spread my legs.

"Kara seems to like that idea too," Andi teases us both, using our girlfriend's hand to rub against my panties.

Juliette uses her other hand to tap at her phone, and suddenly the train speeds up, "Be there in five."

The train lights slowly dim, then flick off.

* * *

…

The darkness drops and rainbow lights strobe from the ceiling, with a Bat logo disco ball sparkling just above us. Juliette looks pleased when Andi starts laughing.

"Oh my god, do you set this up on every train car?" Andi throws her arms around Juliette's shoulders again, "Because this seems pretty familiar."

Our girlfriend only smiles innocently, and Andi is too busy looking around to notice her stifling laughter.

Juliette stops holding back when a familiar saxophone solo plays, and Andi laughs so hard she falls off the seat. I help Andi up, and we snuggle for the rest of the ride.


	3. Chapter 3

We end up somewhere that looks like the lair entrance, but when Juliette opens the door, the interior is less "sci-fi base" and more "expensive condo."

Not that I get a chance to get a good look before Andi drags us to the nearest flat surface. I'm honestly impressed she was patient enough to get to a couch instead of tackling us to the carpet. Andi pushes both of us to sit, then settles onto Juliette's lap for more kisses. Both of them keep a hand free to touch me—rubbing my thighs, my breasts, my neck. I turn and let my hands and lips explore them too. 

Andi and I are claiming sides of Juliette's neck when she gently pushes us away. 

"Wait wait wait," she's flushed and panting—absolutely gorgeous, "Bed. Please."

Andi pouts, but dismounts while I get up on shaky legs. Juliette manages to lead us towards the bedroom, despite Andi distracting us both with grabby hands. 

Andi's clothes hit the floor as soon as the bedroom door is open, and with her help Juliette and I aren't far behind. Andi takes a flying leap onto the massive bed, rubbing her face against silk sheets. 

"How do you want us, babe?" Andi returns to putting her hands all over us as soon as we're in reach. 

"Mmm–that feels good," Juliette relaxes into her touch," I want… I want to watch you two again."

"Yeah?" I curl up against her other side and let my hands wander, "You like watching us?" 

"Mhm! It's–it's really hot," Juliette groans, "So…so hot. I love watching you come."

"Maybe Kara and I should get frisky at the office more often," Andi tips her chin so their eyes lock, "It can be a game—can you see us? Are you watching? Touching yourself?" 

Andi shifts to straddle her, entwining one of her hands with mine, "We all know I'm not camera-shy."

Juliette opens her mouth, but only a strangled whine comes out. 

"I think I broke her, babe," Andi looks smug. 

A moment later I realize I've been dating these nerds too long.

_**Kara**  
(Have you tried turning her off and on again?)_

Andi gives me the _dirtiest_ look when Juliette cracks up. 

"Sorry! I really mean it–I'm so sorry, babe! !" I apologize with kisses to Andi's knuckles, "I didn't mean to project that!" 

"…okay, I can at least admit it was funny," Andi grumbles. 

"It was," Juliette grips Andi's hips, "Are you going to turn me on now?" 

Andi grinds down with a smirk, "Aren't we already?" 

I lean down to kiss Juliette's jaw then pull her lips to mine. She's already a mess again—clinging to me and whimpering into my mouth. Andi starts moaning too, her hips grinding down hard enough to shake the bed. 

"Think she's turned on enough, babe?" Andi asks, breathless. 

"Mmm, she's certainly running hot," I run my hand up and down her stomach, "Didn't she have a request?" 

Andi starts slowing her hips, "Ooh, you're right. Better get to it then."

She leans forward to give Juliette a quick peck, then pushes me down so I'm laying next to our girlfriend. 

"Hi there," I tease, "Come here often?" 

"I plan to," she smirks, "Babe, you ready for our close-up?" 

Juliette rolls to face us and starts tracing her fingers over skin, "Yeah, but I've got a different angle in mind."

* * *

"A–Andi! You–ah!" 

Andi works me with her lips and tongue while I kneel above her. Her right thigh is now Juliette's VIP, front row seat to our little show—our girlfriend is really reaping the benefits of leg day. Andi's thighs are goddess-tier, I swear. 

It's even hotter knowing Andi gets off on being used like this. She loves getting us hot and bothered, and the idea that her body alone can make us come really gets her going. My hands on top of hers are the only reason she isn't touching herself right now.

"That's right," Juliette's hands brush against my sides, "Tell her how good you feel. How good she _makes_ you feel."

Andi's lips and tongue are relentless. Her hands squeeze my thighs, sending literal and metaphorical shocks along my skin. 

"You…you're so good, baby. You feel so good!" I hope Juliette invested in soundproofing. 

Juliette swallows my cries in a deep, dirty kiss. She's kissing a little messily, but that's just a turn-on because it means she's letting herself go. Juliette is so, so passionate, and it shows best when she loosens up enough to let that passion take over. 

I'm touched everywhere—my hips, my thighs, my chest. There's no rhyme or reason, just hands caressing and squeezing wherever they can reach. I can't stop myself from grinding down onto Andi's mouth, rocking faster as I feel more friction right where I need it.

I'm forced to stop when Andi holds my thighs steady in an iron grip. I start to protest, though it's quickly muffled against Juliette's lips. When I start squirming in Andi's hold, another set of hands—warm, so warm—steady me again. They lace their fingers together on one hand, and Juliette uses her free hand to play with my chest. 

It doesn't take long for me to approach my peak—besides enjoying attention from both of my lovers, I'm still sensitive from my earlier tryst with Andi. I rest my forehead on Juliette's shoulder, eyes closed so I can focus on the hot mouth below me. I break from Andi's grip and rock my hips, moaning praises into soft skin. Juliette tugs my hair back and forces me to face her. 

"Look at me. Eyes open," her voice is husky, "I want to watch you come."

I fight to keep my eyes from shutting, focusing on Juliette's blue eyes. Her gaze is intense, piercing… hungry. She looks at me like she wants to take me piece by piece until I'm all hers.

"Please! I'm so–" I force my eyes back open, "So close! So clo–ah!" 

" _God_ you're gorgeous," Juliette kisses me firmly, "I love seeing you like this—your body slick and shaking in desperation to feel good."

I whined and whimpered—words were beyond me at this point. 

"Come for us."

I tumble over the edge. Pleasure rushes through me, and I nearly fall over. Warm arms embrace me instead, holding me as my body shakes. Andi's tongue doesn't slow, prolonging my climax until I'm can't take any more. I tumble sideways—gently, still in Juliette's arms. 

The room is silent aside from our heavy breathing. My head swirls, and I don't even realize my eyes are closed until a hand gently cups my cheek.

"Still with us, Kara?" Andi's voice is soft—softer than she'd ever use with other people, "Can you look at me?" 

I open my eyes slowly to see my girlfriends smiling at me, though Andi's grows smug as she looks me over.

"Wow."

I'm surprised I managed a full word, honestly. My post-coital urges includes gratuitous cuddling, so I pull my lovers close while I gather myself. 

"Oof! You can just ask for cuddles, babe." Andi teases. 

Something warm wraps around my other side, "Aw, don't tease her. She's _adorable_ like this! Isn't it cute she wants to cuddle so much her power went off?" 

Power? 

Oh. I didn't pull them with my arms. 

_**Kara**  
(Oops?)_

I sit up, but they both yank me back down. 

"Chill, babe," Andi traces patterns along my skin, "You were out of it earlier though, feeling better now?" 

"Yeah, much," I smirk and roll on top of Juliette, "But I think _someone_ could use a hand" 

"Or a mouth," Andi adds. 

Juliette has the last word, "Or a toy?" 

A pause. 

"Kara, I love this one. Can we keep her?"

"I don't know," I tease, "Will you be responsible with her?" 

"For you two? Anything," Andi's expression is open and serious, then her grin returns, "Including a very nice time with a toy!"

Juliette squirms underneath me, "You guys can't be cute like that and not let me kiss you!" 

"Aw, our poor baby," Andi coos. 

I smile and turn. Our lips touch softly, the kiss sweet and chaste—especially in contrast to how hot and heavy we were just a few minutes ago.

Andi traces down my spine with a buzzing finger, "My turn!"

I'm not even sitting up yet when Andi swoops in for her kiss. It's definitely _not_ as chaste as the one I just gave, but still sweet. We continue taking turns with Juliette's lips until she's a panting mess. 

"Better?" Andi murmurs in her ear. 

"Yes," it comes out husky, " _God_ , yes."

"Andi. An-di. Not God. Though I understand the confusion."

I flick Andi's ear, but that doesn't wipe the grin off her face—a grin that grows wider when Juliette laughs softly. 

_**Juliette**  
(This. This is it. I want this forever.)_

The thought is so sweet I can't _not_ share it with Andi. Juliette tenses when she sees her gobstruck expression, but once the shock is gone, Andi gives us both a shy smile. 

"Forever's a long time–" Andi starts. 

Juliette stiffens. 

"–but I wouldn't mind spending it with you two."

Juliette's eyes grow watery, and I kiss away her tears. 

_**Kara**  
(You two mean so much to me.)_

"Damn it, you two!" soft laughter joins Juliette's tears, "You're giving me all these feels, but I'm still horny!" 

"I don't see a problem with that," Andi gets up and kneels,"I was told there's a toy somewhere?" 

Juliette tells Andi where to look. While she's gone, I cuddle up to Juliette's side and press kisses all over her face, sending calming emotions with my telepathy. Andi returns triumphantly, a dildo raised high in one hand, bottle of lube in the other. 

"My loves, I have returned with great treasures!" Andi leaps onto the bed, "Also, we _need_ to use that bath tub later. I got a peek when I washed this."

Now that it's closer,I can see the toy—a strapless dildo—is slightly wet, but that's going to be a moot point soon. 

"Mmm, a hot soak sounds nice after this round. Or we can call it for tonight and take a bath now."

"Nope!" Andi moves to straddle Juliette again, "Unless you're actually tired, I have a promise to fulfill."

"Well…"Juliette idly strokes Andi's hips, "When you put it like that, how can I refuse?" 

Andi cheers—god, I love her, but I have no idea where all that energy comes from—with a little fist pump. 

"Want to play director again?" Andi teases, "Where do you want me?" 

"You're _so_ lucky I'm not in a topping mood," Juliette fires back, "Otherwise I'd have you over my knee while Kara had her way with you."

Andi gapes wordlessly at her, eventually managing a soft, "Huh?" 

"You heard me," I can see Bat's grin on Juliette's face, "Something for you to look forward to. We've got all weekend."

Juliette sits up and taps Andi's hips, "Scooch. I want to be on top of Kara while you put that toy to good use."

Andi slides off of her lap, and then I'm pinned by a gorgeous blonde. She looks over her shoulder at Andi, "Well? You said you could go all night."

She doesn't wait for a response, pressing her body down so I can feel every inch of her skin. I expect a kiss, but instead of going for my lips, she starts with my jaw, then trails down my neck. 

"Is it okay if I leave a mark?" her breath is hot against my ear. 

"Yes!" I hiss, "Anywhere. Everywhere."

I feel her teeth tease my skin and tangle a hand in her hair, encouraging her to give me more. She's at my collarbone when she finally bites down, her entire body rubbing against mine.

"Wow, you're so wet you probably don't even need a warm up," Andi's teasing tone takes on a darker edge, "I bet I could just slip this right in–" 

Juliette moans into my chest. 

"– _but_ we'll have to test that another time. Think you can take another finger, babe?" 

Juliette stops just long enough to hiss—"Yes!"—before her mouth is occupied with painting me like a canvas. She runs her tongue over her work, sometimes sucking and biting to darken a previous mark. The skin contact—she's _everywhere_ —is intoxicating. She's so _warm_ , and the feeling sinks into me like she's pouring out sunshine. Andi's work starts taking up her attention, and her efforts shift to pressing down and rubbing our bodies together. 

"Can you feel that? Can you feel my fingers stretching you out? You're almost ready, babe, and when you are–" 

Andi spanks her. 

"I'm going to fuck you _hard_ until you can't take anymore."

Juliette lets out the neediest moan I've ever heard, and I can practically hear Andi smirk. 

"Do you like that? You want me play rough? Say the magic word."

Juliette pulls away, and looks over her shoulder again, "Andi. Kim. You'd better fuck me right now, or I'm going to take care of it myself while you watch and beg to touch me."

A noise escapes the back of my throat.

"Holy shit, I just wanted you to say 'please', but that was fucking _hot_!" 

" _Andi_!" 

Juliette actually starts to get up, but my arms keep her in place. 

"Okay okay okay!" I've seen Andi panic less when facing down a dozen armed men. 

Her answer satisfies Juliette, who turns back to eye me hungrily. She takes a moment to look me over, appreciating her work. 

" _Beautiful_ , " she whispers, then her mouth is on mine again. 

She cups my head in both hands. Her kiss is possessive. She explores my mouth like she can't get enough of my taste. It's overwhelming, but in a good way. I submit to her, focusing on running my hands all over her. Her warmth floods into me wherever we touch, until we're both filled with searing passion. 

I swallow her moan when Andi finally enters her. Juliette pulls away, moving to place hot, open kisses along my neck. Andi's thrusts are slow, but forceful. She steadily increases her speed, causing Juliette to slow her kisses and enjoy the sensation. I take advantage of her distraction and tug her hair so she exposes her neck. 

I move my mouth against her skin. It's a little messy with how she's moving, but it doesn't matter much when I'm brushing my tongue against her skin. My hands shift down, stroking her shoulders before reaching for her breasts. I squeeze them, forcing a cry of pleasure from my lover. Like a burst dam, she starts gushing praise (and pleas for more). 

"Just–yes! Fuck me!" she focuses on rocking her hips back into each thrust, "J–just like that! You–nnh…oh! Hnn–so good so _good_! Ah–Andi! Harder!" 

Andi isn't silent, either. Her breaths are deep in between bouts of praise and encouragement. She leans forward, sandwiching Juliette between us firmly. I reach and wrap my arms around them as best as I can. 

"You're so hot like this, babe. I lo–oh…" Andi pants, "Fuck. Nngh– Are you close, baby?" 

Juliette doesn't respond beyond a loud groan, which grows louder when I reach down to stroke her clit. I hold my hand steady for her to rock against. Andi presses her against me harder with every thrust. I feel Juliette tense above me, signaling her building climax. 

"Oh! Keep–keep touching me there! I'm so…yes!" Juliette rocked her hips frantically, "You're going so _deep_ babe! So good! You're–shit! Right there! I'm going to–!" 

"You're so hot… so wet for us," Andi croons, "Are you going to come for us? We want you to come _hard_."

That pushes her over the edge, and her cries sink into the crook of my neck. Andi keeps thrusting, no sign of exhaustion. I feel Juliette shaking as she rides out her climax against my fingers, and I keep rubbing her with gentle strokes. We don't let Juliette come down from her peak, pushing her to the edge again and again. We stay that way—a writhing pile of bliss—until Juliette finally taps out. 

Literally, she taps the mattress three times. 

Andi slumps forward, leaving me pinned under both my lovers. We bask in the afterglow, silent aside from breathing and the occasional happy hum.

* * *

"Bath?" 

Of _course_ Andi's the first to recover. 

"It's so faaaaar," Juliette whines. 

I hum thoughtfully, "How big is this bathtub?" 

"Huge. Enormous. Very clearly owned by someone who believes in the American ideal 'Bigger is better'."

Juliette swings her arm, but Andi evades easily.

"Okay, I'll bite," I laugh when Juliette curls around me tightly, "Babe, I can carry you over."

"Oh, _Kara_ ," Andi pitches her voice up and swoons, "Your brain is so _big_ and _strong_."

"And you love it," I fire back, "Go fill up the tub while I get our girlfriend out of bed."

"That's _way_ more difficult than the other way around," Andi snorts, then disappears out the door.

* * *

In the end, the promise of wet, naked girlfriends convinces Juliette to get up. She even gets soapy girlfriends when we use the adjacent shower—which is also ridiculously large—to clean up before getting in the bath.

"I can't believe you have luxury bath salts, oils, and melts, but _no bubble bath_."

"Can't we just use soap? I saw a DIY–" 

"It's not the _same_ Kara!" 

"…hold that thought," Juliette gets up and starts rummaging through a cupboard, "…no…not that…just want my fucking artifical…got it!"

She turns around, "What's more important, bubbles or scent?" 

"Babe! I was just teasing you! You don't have to play scientist."

"What if _I_ want a bubble bath," she looks away shyly, "I've never had one before…" 

I cut in before the silence gets awkward, "Then you should go for maximum bubbles, and we can give Andi a beard."

"I don't think Renzei would agree to th–pfft!" Andi splutters and wipes her face, "…you realize this means war."

I raise an eyebrow, "You were about to suggest fake-dating Renzei. I was doing you a favor."

She pauses, then gags, "Ugh, you're right! Ceasefire!"

Juliette returns with a cup full of liquid—homemade bubble bath, I assume. She pulls the plug, then turns the tap back on before we say anything. Once her cup is empty, she plugs the drain again and turns off the tap before joining us. 

"Babe, I'm honestly impressed," Andi scoops up a handful of bubbles, "All the bubbles of childhood, but with grown up smells."

Juliette preens under the praise, and she's so cute I have to kiss her—so I do. Andi takes her distraction as an opportunity to give her a bubble crown, and we mess around until Andi decides we need to take a commemorative selfie. 

We crowd together, decorated with bubbles—a hat and beard for all of us. 

"Babe?" Andi nudges Juliette, "I was thinking–" 

"Uh-oh," I tease. 

"– _I was thinking_ about what you said earlier, and… uh. Jeez, I don't want to sound like an asshole, but are there any other generic kid things you missed out on? We can make a scrapbook of all your firsts." 

Juliette lunges towards her for a hug, "Really? It's not too weird?" 

"Babe, _all_ of us are queer," Andi jokes. 

I flick a bubble at Andi, "Everyone experiences childhood differently, I'm sure there are cliche things Andi or I have missed."

We cuddle through a thoughtful silence, occasionally exchanging slow kisses. I feel ready to nod off then and there when Juliette perks up. 

"We _have_ to go to Disneyland!"

* * *

Eventually, Andi (literally) jolts me awake, and we end up leaving the tub before one of us drowns. Juliette pulls out a set of fluffy bathrobes along with towels from a closet. 

"Oh my god," Andi holds the robe up, inspecting it, "Did you replicate our costumes as bathrobes?!" 

"I thought you'd like it," Juliette pulls hers on, "Try the hood."

Juliette shows off her own, which becomes a Bat-themed eyemask. Andi does the same with hers, and I laugh. 

"You look like Cat's fluffy cousin."

Andi poses dramatically, "Bath Cat!" 

"Bath Bat!" Juliette plays along and poses with her. 

"Together, we are…!"  
"The BATHICATE!" 

They look at each other. 

"I was thinking 'Swimdicate'. Or 'Syndibath'. 'Synbathate'?" Andi taps her chin. 

Juliette sighs, "Oh! Those are so much better! Re-do!" 

I toss a towel at both of them before they get started again, "Dry your hair so we can go to bed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest/some more will be posted _eventually_
> 
> Check out [Revelations in the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508945/navigate) for more meme sandwich!


End file.
